Lust: A story of Warriors crack pairings
by Attackofthellamas
Summary: Title says it all. Contains explicit sex scenes.
1. Thornclaw x Rowanclaw

**Hey there. If you haven't already figured it out from the title and summary, this is a story about crack pairings in the world of Warriors. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to continue this or not. It depends on the feedback, I suppose.**

**There are explicit mating scenes in this story, as well as yaoi, so if you're uncomfortable with that, or if it bothers you, then please don't read. **

**Anywho, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Thornclaw was having a bad day.

For one thing, all potential food seemed to have completely vanished from the territory. His whiskers twitched in irritation as he plodded through the strange new territory, trying to keep his senses alert for any sign of prey or danger. _Ugh, I hate this new territory. I wish we had never come here! _Unfortunately, they hadn't exactly had much choice in the matter. And he doubted anyone would actually want to make the journey back home, not after they'd come this for. No, it seemed like they were going to be staying in this place for good. Fox dung.

Another thing that was really bugging him was how quickly everyone seemed to be finding mates. Brackenfur and Sorreltail were obviously madly in love, and Squirrelflight seemed to have both Ashfur and Brambleclaw falling all over her. With all the romance blossoming around him, Thornclaw couldn't understand why no one seemed to be interested in _him. _He was handsome and interesting! Right?

Of course... he'd never actually really cared much for any of the she-cats in ThunderClan. Or any she-cats in general. He wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, but it didn't seem too good. Especially since he'd always wanted to start a family.

Sighing, Thornclaw finally gave up scenting the air for mice and plopped down onto the ground, beginning to wash himself. Thinking about all this was making him feel needlessly upset.

It was as he was drawing a paw across his ear that he heard a rustle in the bushes. He immediately leapt to his paws, his golden tabby fur bristling slightly as he looked around. "Who's there?" he growled, his gaze darting around the area. It was then that he noticed the strong, musky odor surrounding him, and he internally groaned as realization hit him. _ShadowClan scent! I've crossed over into their territory! Craaap._

Just as he began to fully understand the situation he was in, he felt something heavy land on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Hissing in surprise, Thornclaw twisted around onto his back and stared up at the cat on top of him. It was definitely a ShadowClan cat. He looked familiar, but Thornclaw had seen quite a lot of ShadowClanners in his day. He couldn't remember the name of this particular one. Not that it mattered. Thornclaw narrowed his eyes and raked an unsheathed paw upward, towards the other cat's face, hoping that maybe it would hit its mark and then he could make his escape. Unfortunately, the ShadowClanner quickly ducked, missing the sharp claws by inches. Snarling, the tom pressed one large paw against Thornclaw's throat, growling, "Well, look what we have here. A ThunderClan intruder. Not so high and mighty now, are you, scum?"

"Look who's talking," Thornclaw managed to say, glaring at the tom above him.

This earned him a hard cuff to the forehead. "Shut up!" the ShadowClanner snapped.

Thornclaw didn't want to shut up. Especially not now that he had finally managed to place a name for this cat. He was pretty positive that he was the one called Rowanclaw. But before he could say anything more, a strange look appeared on the ShadowClan tom's face. Rowanclaw peered down at him for a moment, then smiled nastily. "I think you know as well as I do that intruders must be punished." He leaned down close to Thornclaw, whispering in his ear, "And since I just conveniently happen to have been the one to catch you, I think I'll start your punishment right now."

It was pretty safe to say that Thornclaw didn't understand what this cat was talking about.

The tom, keeping one paw on Thornclaw's throat, let his gaze casually travel down Thornclaw's body. With his other free paw, he traced a line down Thornclaw's belly fur and stopped at the furry sheath between the hind legs.

Before Thornclaw knew what was happening, Rowanclaw had taken his sheath in his large paw and had begun to rub it. Thornclaw gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. His sheath had never been touched before, not like this. It was horrifying. And... strangely pleasurable. The tip of his penis began to poke out, hardening quickly in the cool air.

Rowanclaw could feel his own cock stiffening quickly as he listened to Thornclaw's gasps. Smirking, he bent his head down and licked the pink tip, drawing his tongue carefully along the spines. Thornclaw hissed in surprise as he felt the rough tongue scrape across his meat, then let out an involuntary moan. "Oh..." He widened his legs further as Rowanclaw lapped at his growing cock. When the penis was fully out of its sheath, Rowanclaw engulfed it in his mouth, slurping as he sucked on Thornclaw's thick, pulsing rod. He moved his head up and down, completely taking the length into his mouth. While he sucked, he removed his paw from Thornclaw's throat and moved it down to his own erect cock, which he proceeded to rub.

Thornclaw, meanwhile, was experiencing sensations he had never felt before. As he was given his first blowjob, he released a series of groans and exclamations, gasping, "Oh, yes... YES... that feels so good..." His tongue hung out of his mouth slightly, and excitement was coursing through his veins. This felt wonderful. He couldn't even remember what he had been doing here, or what had been going on. The pleasure had driven all those thoughts away. All he could think about now was the feel of Rowanclaw's mouth around his genitals. "Uh..." He bucked his hips unconsciously, thrusting lightly into Rowanclaw's mouth. Rowanclaw responded by nibbling slightly on the meat, which only excited Thornclaw more.

Soon Thornclaw could feel something building in his lower regions. His panting increased. "I'm about to - !"

Before he could finish, Rowanclaw quickly removed his mouth from Thornclaw's penis, wiping his mouth of precum and panting a little bit. Thornclaw's dick was still erect, and practically quivering from need. He felt like he'd just been cheated. Not only that, but he was practically dizzy with desire. "Why did you stop?" he hissed. "Keep going!"

Rowanclaw grinned at him. "Oh, so you're liking it? What a dirty ThunderClanner you are." He sat back and shrugged. "Well, if you're liking it, then I suppose I'll have to stop. That'll be your punishment."

"No. I need more," Thornclaw responded. He intended to sound tough and firm, but his voice came out sounding pleading. If he hadn't been so desperate, he would've probably killed himself from the shame of revealing such weakness to an enemy warrior.

Rowanclaw smirked again, and then suddenly, without warning, he had clambered on top of Thornclaw again. Thornclaw tensed eagerly, expecting to feel wetness around his cock. He was surprised when he instead felt something poking his backside. Craning his head, he saw Rowanclaw jabbing his erection at Thornclaw's rear. "What're you doing?" he yelped.

Rowanclaw didn't answer. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and pressed the tip of his dick against Thornclaw's asshole. "You asked for it," he mumbled. Then, with a loud grunt, he pushed his dick into Thornclaw's hole in one fluid movement.

Pain erupted inside Thornclaw. What was this? This wasn't what he had wanted! "Ah! Take that out!"

"Shut up," Rowanclaw muttered. He pulled out slightly, then pushed roughly back in. The spines on his penis dug into Thornclaw's walls, making him cringe with pain. He began to protest again, but Rowanclaw put a stop to that as he began to thrust in a steady rhythm.

After a while, the pain surprisingly began to ebb away. It was replaced by... pleasure. Unexpected pleasure. Thornclaw began to moan again. "Uh... mm... faster... go faster..."

Rowanclaw obeyed without question. The two toms groaned in unison as Rowanclaw's large rod hit a sweet spot. "You're... ah... tighter than a she-cat's pussy," Rowanclaw grunted, jerking his hips back and forth. His chest heaved, and his eyes were glazed over with lust as he began to thrust even harder. Thornclaw arched his back, his eyes half closed as he let out mewls of pleasure. Eager to get more of Rowanclaw's big dick inside his ass, he pushed back against Rowanclaw's thrusts, forcing the pulsing cock to delve deeper into him. "More! More!" he screeched.

It seemed as though ages passed, even though it was probably only a few minutes. All Thornclaw could hear was the ShadowClanner's pants and the occasional slapping noise as Rowanclaw shoved himself roughly inside him. His own stiff erection was throbbing with need, as well as something else. He could feel it building up again, that thing from before, and he knew that he was about to release. "Ah!" he yowled. Semen exploded from the tip of his dick, spraying onto the ground below him. Exhausted, Thornclaw dropped his head onto the soaked grass, panting. A few seconds later, Rowanclaw let out a yowl of his own and cummed inside Thornclaw's ass. He remained inside there for a moment, then slowly pulled himself out.

He stood there for a moment, swaying slightly. Then he grinned unsteadily at Thornclaw. "Not bad, freak. Maybe you ThunderClanners aren't horrible at everything."

Thornclaw looked up at Rowanclaw, not moving from his position on the ground. "That was amazing," he panted.

The ShadowClan tom casually licked his paw and drew it over his ear. He glanced off to his right, then back at Thornclaw. "Of course it was. Well, I have to go, then." He turned and began to walk off. Alarmed, Thornclaw shakily got to his paws, calling, "Wait!" He hesitated before saying slowly, "I want to do this again. With you. Tomorrow."

Rowanclaw shot him a dubious look. "This was nice and all, but I really have to get going..."

Thornclaw didn't like begging. He hated it, in fact. It was a sign of weakness. But he was desperate. "Please! I need it!"

There was silence. Then Rowanclaw smiled. "Fine. I'll be here tomorrow." With that, he turned and left, but not before saying over his shoulder, "And maybe next time I'll let you be on top, freak."

* * *

**I think these two are sort of my OTP now. c:**

**Tell me what you think! And if you'd like to request any pairings, feel free to do so. I won't be doing yuri situations, though, if I decide to continue this. I don't write yuri. Anything else is fine, though.**

**Peace out!**


	2. Mistyfoot x Hawkfrost

**I decided to continue this for a bit longer. c:**

**Anyway, Mistyfoot x Hawkfrost, as requested. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mistyfoot padded through the undergrowth, her steps falling lightly on the rocks beneath her paws. She examined the area around her, her ears pricking for any sound. She was on a sort of patrol by herself, checking around the RiverClan territory for any sign of a fox that had recently been seen passing through here. She hadn't planned to go out by herself, but everyone in the camp had been busy when she left. So she'd been forced to go by herself. But that was fine by her for the moment. She wanted to be alone. Mistyfoot was in a heat, one of the worst she'd ever experienced, and she didn't want to end up giving in to lust and screwing with some random Clanmate. Being alone like this would lessen her chances of doing this.

That was her plan, anyway. Up until she heard the noises nearby.

Alarmed, Mistyfood stalked forward, keeping her body low to the ground. All her senses were on the alert. _Is that the fox? _The noises were getting louder. It sounded like some strange mixture of grunting and wheezing. Cautiously, Mistyfoot poked her head over a bush. What she saw shocked her.

In the small clearing in front of her, Hawkfrost was roughly humping Leopardstar, who gasping and squealing in pleasure, her limbs jerking occasionally as the tom thrusted. Above her, Hawkfrost wrapped his front legs tightly around her waist and pumped into her mercilessly, grunting and muttering something under his breath. Mistyfoot couldn't hear what he was saying, but whatever it was, it must've turned Leopardstar on, because the spotted she-cat suddenly screeched, "AH! I need you, Hawkfrost! Harder!"

"Beg!" Hawkfrost hissed.

"I need your - uugh - your dick to go farther in me! I command it!" Leopardstar yowled. In response, Hawfrost pulled himself backwards, then suddenly slammed violently into her, earning an excited scream from Leopardstar.

Stunned, Mistyfoot ducked her head back down. But then curiosity got the better of her. She slowly lifted her head again and continued to watch. Her eyes were drawn to Hawkfrost's large cock, which would appear every now and then as he pulled briefly out of Leopardstar's folds during his thrusting. Despite herself, Mistyfoot could feel herself becoming aroused. She squirmed uncomfortably as she felt her own folds begin to wetten. _No. This isn't what I should be doing. Remember the plan, _she told herself. But she couldn't move away. She continued to watch, frozen in place, as Hawfrost and Leopardstar yowled together and came. Absentmindedly, Mistyfoot's paw drifted down to her vagina. She lightly rubbed her clitoris and moaned softly.

Meanwhile, Hawkfrost was pulling out of a panting Leopardstar. The leader got to her paws unsteadily, smiling at him in what she must've thought was a sexy manner. "Mmm, you really are your father's son," she gasped, flicking her tail across his still erect dick. "You're just as good as Tigerstar. Maybe better."

Hawkfrost's blue eyes glinted. "I told you I'd give you the best fuck of your life."

Leopardstar actually giggled. "Well, I'll be going back to camp now. We should do this another time." She rubbed his cock with her tail tip, then turned and padding awkwardly away.

Hawkfrost watched her go, then directed his attention to the bushes. He had seen them move while he'd been screwing Leopardstar, and he had a feeling that someone was watching. Narrowing his eyes, he meowed, "Come out. I know you're there."

Mistyfoot, who had begun to vivaciously rub her pussy, froze. She glanced out at the brown tabby tom, then behind her. For a moment, she contemplated running. But then she knew that there really wasn't a point. Besides, something inside her had suddenly snapped. Hawfrost had one big penis, and it was looking awfully inviting. In that moment, Mistyfoot decided that the plan could go screw itself. She needed that thing inside her.

Stepping out into the open, Mistyfood met Hawkfrost's gaze. "That was some show," she meowed.

Surprise flickered briefly across Hawkfrost's face at the sight of her, but then was replaced by smugness. "I bet it was. You must've loved it," he sneered. He didn't particularly care for Mistyfoot. After all, she was deputy, when it should have been _him _in that position. That was the only reason why he was bothering to fuck Leopardstar, so that she would rethink her choice of deputies.

Mistyfoot strode forward, her eyes locked on his erection. "Actually, I did. Think maybe you could do an encore?" Coming up beside him, she bent her head and drew her tongue slowly across the large member. It throbbed at her touch, and she marvelled at how much bigger it looked now that she was right next to it. Hawkfrost shivered and looked down at her with a much different expression on his face. "I suppose I could do that. So long as I have a volunteer."

Mistyfoot smiled seductively, casually falling onto her back and stretching out her legs, exposing her swollen, dripping pussy. Her heat scent drifted into Hawkfrost's nostrils, making his eyes light up with desire. He may not have liked the she-cat, but damn, did she look sexy. Not like that old excuse for a leader.

"Come and get me," Mistyfoot purred.

Growling eagerly, Hawkfrost leapt on top of her. Mistyfoot tensed, expecting him to flip her over into the traditional mating crouch. But he didn't. Instead, he straddled her belly to belly, pressing his body onto hers and practically smushing her against the ground. He licked around her mouth for a second, enjoying watching her squirm and mewl with desire. The truth was, he had never been in this sort of position before, and he needed some time to figure out what he wanted to do. At least Mistyfoot wasn't complaining about it, though her mews were beginning to sound vaguely impatient.

Finally, he began to get impatient himself, and he began to thrust his hips, his dick searching for her entrance. He quickly found it, and he pressed his cock tip lightly into the center of her moist folds, not delving inside right away. He waited for a second, then, when Mistyfoot began to say, "Come on, just put it in alread - !", he plunged inside, thrusting part of his length into her and then quickly pulling it out. He repeated this, starting a steady rhythm.

Mistyfoot screeched in pain at first, writhing around underneath him. But she quickly got over her pain and began to feel intense desire and pleasure seeping through her. Gasping, she moved her backside upwards, trying to get more of him inside her. His thrusts were getting faster, and harder, too. His eyes were narrowed, and he was panting excitedly. This was much better than Leopardstar. Mistyfoot wasn't a virgin, he could tell, but she was so _tight. _Losing himself a bit, he groaned, "Uuuugh, Mistyfoot!"

Mistyfoot took this as an opportunity to gasp, "Faster!"

Hawkfrost did so, ramming his penis forward and back at what seemed like an impossible speed. He humped her so hard and so fast that she actually moved below him, her body jerking upward with each thrust of his hips. His huge dick was now plunging completely into her, filling her up. He moaned as her walls tightened around his dick. "Ahh, fuck!" he hissed, digging his claws into the ground as he continued to push forward.

"Oooh, oh, ah, AAHH, H-Hawkfrost - !" Mistyfoot gasped, then suddenly yowled as she came, her juices exploding onto his dick and leaking out of her hole. Hawkfrost felt his dick twitch, and pressure building up inside him. He gave when final thrust, then came also, squirting his semen inside her twitching body. Gasping for air, he remained inside her for a second, then pulled out of her. His dick, now limp, still dripped with cum, and there was white juices covering Mistyfoot's belly fur. Panting, Mistyfoot reached over and licked at the juices on her stomach.

Standing, Hawkfrost backed away from her. "That was pretty good."

Mistyfoot shook her head. "No, that was amazing." She smiled at him. He caught himself smiling back and shook his head. "Yeah. Well. It's never happening again, though."

For a moment, Mistyfoot looked disappointed. But then her eyes hardened. "You're right." She stood up, took a deep breath, and frowned at him. "This never happened," she hissed, taking on a warning tone in her voice. He looked back at her steadily. "Fine by me."

She glared at him, then turned and tottered unsteadily off.

Once she was gone, Hawkfrost smirked. _Two she-cats in one day. One a leader, one a deputy. Dad'll be so proud._

* * *

__**Next up is Brokenstar x Blackstar! Hope you guys liked it. :)**


	3. Brokenstar x Blackstar

**Sweet, a fast update.**

**By the way, just to clear things up, I will not be doing pairings with OCs. I will also not be doing hardcore rape. There's a fine line between what I will and will not do, and rape is way past that line.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Blackstar was confused.

He had just fallen asleep in his nest, and when he'd opened his eyes, he was in a dark forest. There was no rustling in the tree branches, no noise of prey from the undergrowth. It was silent. Uncomfortably silent. In the back of his mind, Blackstar knew that he was probably just dreaming. But this place felt too real to be a dream. And the prickling of nervousness along his spine felt very real, too.

Shaking aside his uncertainty, the big white tom's expression hardened, and he stalked forward, muttering under his breath. If this was a dream, or a nightmare, or whatever, then he wasn't going to be frightened by it. He was the leader of ShadowClan, after all. He didn't fear anything.

As he padded along, observing his surroundings, Blackstar heard a sudden noise. It rang out loudly in the still air, making the fur on his back bristle. Whirling around, he snarled, "Who's there?"

No answer. Of course not. Huffing, Blackstar turned back around and narrowed his eyes as he continued to walk onward. This place was too strange for his liking. _If this is a dream, I better wake up soon. I have much better things to do._

As if on cue, a voice whispered from his right, "Blackstar."

Blackstar turned his head, and immediately his face broke into an aggressive snarl, and his claws unsheathed from his big black paws. "Brokenstar!" he spat venomously.

The brown tom watched him from the shadows, his amber eyes emotionless. It was definitely Brokenstar, all right. His twitching crooked tail was a dead giveaway. "My loyal deputy," Brokenstar meowed, smiling at him and moving closer. "It's been so long."

Blackstar backed away from him, hissing, "I'm not your deputy any longer. Don't come any closer."

Brokenstar's eyes flickered with something resembling annoyance, but it quickly disappeared. He lifted his head and eyed the white tom. "I have a proposition for you."

Blackstar forced his fur to flatten, but he was still wary. Giving Brokenstar a dubious look, he asked, "What do you want, then? And make it quick."

Brokenstar stood and began to circle around him, smiling. "Well, my friend, I would like you to join me." When Blackstar only looked confused, he went on, "Join my Dark Forest forces. We need a strong, able cat like you in our fight against those StarClan idiots." His lip curled in distaste. "You, as the leader of ShadowClan, have power. With that power, you can get your whole Clan to fight on our side in the war. We will be invincible with you on our side!"

Brokenstar looked at Blackstar expectantly, as if he thought that Blackstar was going to leap at this proposition. That was not the case. Blackstar was, quite frankly, disgusted. He didn't understand any of this, but his mind was obviously getting carried away with him. He didn't want to dream about this crazy fool. It was time to wake up. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to wake up now. Goodbye."

He willed himself to awaken.

Nothing happened.

Brokenstar smiled maliciously. "I had a feeling you might say that." With one swipe of his paw, he had knocked Blackstar over and straddled him, lowering himself onto the white tom. Blackstar hissed, struggling to escape, but failed. He was a strong cat, but Brokenstar appeared to be stronger. Leaning his head towards Blackstar's face, he growled, "Do you think I just brought you here for this? You're a fool, Blackstar. I knew you would say no. But there's something else I need even more."

Blackstar wanted to ask, but he had a feeling that whatever it was would not be good. Unfortunately, he was right.

Brokenstar sat down on Blackstar's stomach, splaying out his hind legs so that the current ShadowClan leader had a good view of his furry sheath. The tip of his dick was poking out of slightly, and it was directly in front of Blackstar's face. It waggled tantalizingly in front of Blackstar's mouth. "Suck it," he growled.

Blackstar frowned. "No. That's disgusting."

Quick as lightning, Brokenstar had wrenched Blackstar's mouth open and shoved his sheath inside. Blackstar made a choking noise and involuntarily wrapped his mouth around the dick, which had begun to erect upon entrance in his warm mouth. Brokenstar moaned and thrusted inside Blackstar's mouth. Blackstar grunted indignantly. He wanted to spit the horrible thing out, but Brokenstar's paws were still clamped around his mouth. The grip was viselike. It seemed the only thing he could do was suck. So he did. He experimentally rolled the hard, large member in his mouth, trying not to choke to death each time Brokenstar jabbed it down his throat. Eventually, Blackstar realized that this wasn't all that bad. In fact, he was sort of getting into it. His sucking became messy as he slurped and licked the length, and, without really thinking about it, he raised his black paws to squeeze Brokenstar's balls.

Brokenstar hissed in pleasure. "Yes... that's more like it, bastard!" He thrusted a few more times, enjoying the feel of Blackstar's tongue on him. Then he roughly pulled his dick out. It was wet with saliva, and precum was drizzling off the tip. A bit of the juices fell onto the nose of Blackstar, who was gasping for air after just getting deep throated.

Brokenstar glanced down at Blackstar's nether regions, grinning as he saw the stiff pink erection among the white fur. "And to think you said you weren't enjoying it," he purred, licking the shaft. Blackstar's response was a low moan. He was hating this, there was no doubt about it. But a huge part of him was aroused. He hadn't done anything of a sexual nature since Russetfur had died. This was turning him on more than he could say.

Without warning, Brokenstar pushed his big shaft in Blackstar's asshole, stretching it out to the max. Blackstar screeched in surprise, pain obvious in his voice. "Ah!" Oblivious to his quarry's uncomfortable-ness, Brokenstar moaned. "Damn, that's a tight ass! I should've screwed you long ago, you little fuck." He pulled his dick out slightly, then shoved back in viciously. He began to hump rapidly, mercilessly thrusting back and forth without slowing down, not even when the barbs on his cock scraped across Blackstar's walls. For a while Blackstar gritted his teeth and hissed loud and long, his eyes narrowed in extreme pain.

But then something happened. Suddenly, he started to... enjoy it. A lot more than he would've thought he could, anyway. As Brokenstar violently thrusted, Blackstar began to groan lustfully. Brokenstar paused and glanced downward, his grin widening. "Not so bad, huh?" He resumed, shoving himself inside as far as he could possibly go. He was panting himself, and after a few moments he grunted, "Uggh, talk dirty to your leader, bastard."

On a normal occasion, Blackstar would have been very ticked off by this statement. But he was now completely caught up in the rough fuck he was receiving, and he was no longer thinking clearly. "Ah... shove your fat dick inside my... OH... ass! I need all of it! Fuck me! Ah! Ah! AH!"

With that last yowl, Blackstar came, his semen spraying forth from his quivering penis. Brokenstar came also, but he wasn't done. Not by far. He continued his thrusting without ceasing, pumping fast and hard. He grunted and huffed as he shoved himself in there. He wasn't satisfied. Blackstar was so tight, and he wasn't willing to give him up so quickly. So he continued.

A long time passed. Blackstar lost track of the time. All he knew was that both he and the former leader above him had cummed more than three times at least. Panting, Blackstar dropped his head onto the ground, closing his eyes in exhaustion. His dick was limp, and there was a large puddle of cum around his body. There was also semen stuck in his fur, which had sprayed from Brokenstar's dick whenever he pulled backward. Cum and blood dribbled from his stretched hole.

Finally, Brokenstar pulled out of Blackstar. More semen poured from Blackstar's hole, creating yet another messy puddle on the ground. Panting slightly, Brokenstar watched his satisfied cock retreat back into its sheath. He reached out and patted Blackstar's head, purring, "Well, thank you, Blackstar. Your help was appreciated."

Blackstar, with what little strength he could muster, looked at him and growled, "I'll kill you." It came out sounding weak.

"Too bad I'm already dead," Brokenstar said lightly. "Well, ta-ta for now. And think about my offer, by the way."

With that, he disappeared.

Blackstar woke up in his nest shortly after. He jerked awake and snapped his head up, panting. Then he realized where he was, and he slowly relaxed. He was in his den. It was ok. "It was just a dream," he mumbled.

Relieved, he turned to wash his fur, which was still sticking up slightly. Then he froze.

There was white gunk all over his nest. His dick, while limp, was exposed in the cool air. And there was cum dripping from his ass.

* * *

**Next up is Whitestorm x Sandpaw.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves

**Here's another chapter! I decided not to do Whitestorm and Sandpaw, because I really couldn't think of any situation for them to get into. **

**Also, I'd like to say thank you to Lemon Reviewer. I really appreciate your review, and I'm glad you like it so far. I'll try to include more of Hawkfrost in later chapters. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hollyleaf quickly and quietly made her way through ThunderClan territory, her whiskers twitching as she sniffed the air for any sign of prey. She had already caught a mouse, a vole, a sparrow, and a small rabbit, but she was not yet satisfied. She needed to catch more if she planned on being the greatest warrior ThunderClan had ever seen. So she had buried her current catch and gone off in search of some more tasty woodland creatures.

It was as Hollyleaf was brushing past a bramble bush that she realized she was straying way too close to WindClan territory. Frowning, she turned and retraced her steps. She didn't like WindClan. For some reason they made her uneasy. She wasn't entirely sure why, though.

She would have pondered over this a bit more, but she was distracted when something wet dropped onto her nose. She blinked in surprise, then yelped as several more drops fell from the sky. _It's starting to rain! Mousedung! I better get out of here. _Abandoning her search for prey, she moved forward as quickly as possible, trying to avoid getting herself wet. She hoped that maybe this was only going to be a light drizzle, so that she could get back to camp before the rain worsened. That was not the case, unfortunately. The rainfall quickened, and in a matter of seconds had become a slow, steady downpour. Hollyleaf's black pelt was now completely soaked. She cursed under her breath. _I'll go back to camp later. Right now I need to get out of this rain._

She looked around, squinting in order to see through the streaks of water pelting down towards her. Through the rain, she spied a wide hole in the ground nearby, tantalizingly offering shelter from the water. Hollyleaf didn't think twice. She rushed forward and ran inside the tunnel, not stopping until the patter of rain had all but disappeared. She slowed down her brisk pace and came to a stop, trying to catch her breath. "Thank StarClan it's dry in here," she muttered, shaking her fur. Rain droplets splattered in each direction as she did so. Once she had mostly dried herself, she sat down and stared sullenly out the tunnel entrance. "Great. Just great."

As she sat there, gloomily thinking about what wonderful luck she had, she felt a prickle down her spine. Why did she feel like someone was... watching her? That was impossible. There was no one here except her. Right? She glanced around, and was shocked to realize that she actually recognized this place. It was the tunnel where her brother had been meeting that WindClan she-cat, Heathertail, back when they had been apprentices. Hollyleaf shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like this place.

However, Hollyleaf knew from experience that it would be much drier farther into the tunnels. She definitely wasn't going to stray too close to the underground river, though, not unless she wanted a death wish. So, getting to her paws, she proceeded cautiously into the tunnels.

She eventually arrived in a small, sort of cozy cave. Hollyleaf looked around, grudgingly admitting to herself that it wasn't all that bad. She could see why Lionblaze had liked to come down here.

It was at that moment that she heard a whispering noise somewhere in front of her.

Immediately on her guard, Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and asked out bravely, "Who's there?"

The whisper sounded again, sounding much closer than before. She turned to her left and jumped back in surprise.

Beside her was a white and ginger tom-cat, staring at her unblinkingly. His eyes were unnerving, as they were filled with more sadness than should have been possible. But that wasn't what really shocked her. His body was... see-through. Almost ghostly. Like... an apparition. Hollyleaf's fur bristled. "Get away from me," she hissed.

As she glared at the tom, his body flickered, then seemed to flesh out. Suddenly, he was no longer see-through. He looked like any other normal cat, except for the sadness in those green eyes. He looked at her and meowed, "I am Fallen Leaves."

Strange name. But Hollyleaf didn't particularly care. "That's nice. Now leave me alone."

"Alone," he echoed, his body flickering again for a brief second. "I am alone." He moved towards her. Hollyleaf stepped back uncertainly and backed into a wall. Fun. The tom continued to move towards her, breathing, "I'm so lonely. Lonely..."

He was now very close to her face. She growled at him, "I'm not here to keep you company. I just want to stay dry. If you don't go away, then I'll - " She stopped short when he leaned over and slowly drew his tongue across her cheek. Despite his strange ghostly appearance, his touch felt as real as anything else. She shuddered, wanting to tell him to stop, but finding herself unable to speak. Her mouth had gone dry.

Fallen Leaves gently pushed her down, and she fell to the ground without saying anything. She could practically hear her heart beating in her throat. She had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen. She knew she should run. This was not something that went along with the warrior code, and it wasn't right. But there was something about the way he looked at her that froze her in place. And those eyes...

With agonizing slowness, Fallen Leaves spread open her hind legs and nuzzled her pussy lips, which began to moisten at his touch. He flicked out his tongue and experimentally licked around the edges, silently drinking in her obvious heat scent and savoring the taste of her wetness. Below him, Hollyleaf let out a low moan.

Fallen Leaves suddenly plunged his tongue inside her awaiting hole, hungrily licking her walls and slurping down her juices. Hollyleaf writhed beneath him, mewling in pleasure. She had become incredibly aroused by now, and already she was swirling her hips around, attempting to position herself to where he could have better access.

The tom suddenly pulled his tongue out, licking the juices off his muzzle. Hollyleaf whimpered in disappointment. Fallen Leaves took no notice, instead glancing down to gaze at his stiff cock, which was completely erect and quivering with need. He touched it lightly. "I have been alone here for so many moons," he murmured. "With no one to keep me company, in more ways than one. But now you are here for me." He looked back at her, meeting her gaze.

Hollyleaf said nothing. She was too busy staring at his penis and trying not to salivate with desire.

Fallen Leaves must have seen this, because she stood up and meowed, "Crouch, please." Hollyleaf obeyed, getting into her best hunting crouch and shoving her rear up into the air. Her pussy was swollen with need, and she was fidgeting impatiently for him to penetrate her. Fallen Leaves took his time in clambering on top of her, and, once there, pressed his shaft against her entrance. "Ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she breathed, her voice coming out whisper-y and excited.

He slowly pushed his length inside her. She whimpered below him. He paused, eyeing her with concern, then continued, pulling out and pushing back in as carefully as he could. He didn't want to hurt her, not when she was being such a willing participant. It was no use, though. It was bound to hurt no matter what, especially since Hollyleaf was a virgin. She hissed as his barbs scraped along her walls, and involuntarily squeezed her muscles around his dick. Fallen Leaves gasped, pleased. "Mm..." He bent down and bit the scruff of her neck as he proceeded his slow pumping.

Before long, Hollyleaf was feeling the twinge of pleasure. "Go faster," she groaned. "Please go faster."

Fallen Leaves grunted. Her permission was all he had needed. Without further ado, he increased the speed of his humping, though he was careful to not be too rough with her, no matter how excited he was getting. Back and forth, back and forth. His dick, although not as large as what other toms might have, was still fairly thick. And it was long enough that it made Hollyleaf feel a jolt of pleasure each time Fallen Leaves hit her sweet spot. She had begun to gasp and pant, clawing at the dirt ground as her eyes clouded over in lust. "Ohhh, ahhh, more, moooreee," she moaned loudly, her groans quickly turning into screeches of excitement as he began to thrust his dick deeper inside her body. Fallen Leaves had begun to forget about his carefulness with her, and was now pushing into her with all his strength. He didn't realize it, but each hard thrust pushed her body forward, until she was soon pressed up against the rock wall. He rammed into her, grunting as he humped her against the wall.

A few minutes later, he released her scruff and yowled as he pumped his semen inside her. Hollyleaf yowled along with him as she came also, her juices spraying out onto the wall and dripping onto the ground below. Fallen Leaves pulled out of her stretched hole, his dick dripping. He quickly licked off the juices and watched it recede back into its sheath. Then he moved Hollyleaf aside and lapped at the juices that were drizzling down from the wall. He savored the taste for a moment, then straightened up and nodded to Hollyleaf, who was gasping on the ground beside him. "Thank you." He licked the top of her head, and then, just like that, his body began to fade again. And then he was gone.

Hollyleaf remained sprawled across the ground for a moment longer, still panting. Once she had recovered, she sat up, amazed by how intense that had been. She craned her head and began to clean herself of the semen, thinking, _I came in here to get out of the rain and I still got wet. Figures._

* * *

**I think next will be Lionblaze x Icecloud. But we'll see.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
